Kill First
by Beni-kun
Summary: This is just my first fanfic...it sucks, I know though, it was the start! Kyo and Beni get into serious danger with IoriA BeniKyo fic. Yaoi! Read on pleaseand review! COMPLETE
1. Trouble Arousing

All right! This is my first fic, so go easy on me!! Anyway, this is kind of like a Beni/Kyo fic, but not really-anyway, just read on, and please review!!

Disclaimer(that's how you spell it, right?): I do not own any of these KOF characers!! If I did, I would make up magnas instead of fanfiction stories!! Please don't sue!!(I don't have money for that matter…wasted it on a Death Cab for Cutie CD the other day…)

KILL FIRST

"Kyo!" Benimaru yelled, wanting to catch up to his friend. Kyo turned around, showing his playful smile. He waited until Benimaru caught up, then he walked on, Benimaru saying hi to almost everyone.

"Do you always have to greet everyone?" Kyo asked, envying his social side.

"Yes." Benimaru smiled his golden smile. Kyo shakes his head, turning around just in time to greet-"Shingo…Damn." Kyo says under his breath.

"Kyo-san, are you going to train me today?" Shingo asks, walking with him and Benimaru.

"No, and cut out that Kyo-san crap." Kyo snaps. "I don't like it.." Kyo then adds, trying to walk faster, pulling Benimaru along with him. Benimaru smirks, looking towards Shingo.

"See you tomorrow, Shingo!" Benimaru says, waving. Kyo pulls him harder.

"Beni!" Kyo says through his teeth.

"What?!" Benimaru smiles cheerfully.

"Don't encourage him to come by!" Kyo says as Benimaru unlocks the car.

"He's my friend too you know." Beni being Beni didn't understand that Kyo didn't want to be around the over obsessed fan.

"Beni, I just don't want him over there, he's annoying." Kyo almost shudders at the thought of Shingo staying over for a day. (Why the hell did I start teaching him anyway?) Kyo thinks about when he first met the over obsessed fan.

"Kyo…Kyo?" Beni is waving a hand in front of his face. "Aren't you going to get in?" Benimaru smirks, starting up the car. Kyo gets in, then they take off to the apartment they share.

Kyo sighs deeply, then lays heavily on Benimaru's bed.

"Get off my bed, Kyo." Benimaru says, taking off his shirt.

"No…mine's too far away." Kyo tells him, smiling. Benimaru lays beside Kyo, giving a heavy sigh, closing his eyes. Apparently, he didn't mind Kyo being on his bed.

"You're too lazy." Benimaru murmurs slightly, breathing in the cool apartment air.

"It's hot out there." Kyo says sleepily. Benimaru gets up.

"I'm taking a cold shower." Benimaru says, grabbing some boxers, then a towel along the way.

"Better not take long, Femmy." Kyo smiles evilly, knowing that Benimaru didn't like him to call him by that name. Benimaru throws Kyo's jacket, and it lands on his face.

"Whoops!" Benimaru smiles slightly, going in before Kyo can come attack him.

"I'll get you later!" Kyo shouts, dropping the jacket on the floor, not caring if the floor was dirty, and the white jacket would get dirty. He just wanted to sleep.

Benimaru's POV

Kyo, he's always calling me that. Sometimes I wish he'd stop, but then at the same time, I want him to call me that…I don't know why, but I'd rather let him call me that then anyone else. Maybe it's because I've known him a along time…how long has it been since I met him? '94,'95,' 96, '97, '98, '99, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004…that's 11 years! I can't believe it's been THAT long. I remember the first time I met him…

_Who is that no-good show off, stealing all my admirers? Benimaru thought, going to look at him more closely. He went over to him, and walked past him. Benimaru could feel that the boy was staring at him. _

"_Kyo!" a girl shouted at him, making Benimaru even more furious. (So, his name is Kyo…) Benimaru smiles briefly. As he starts to walk away, someone taps him on a shoulder. _

"_Hey." Kyo says, smiling his charmed smile._

"_I want to challenge you to a draw." The words escape Benimaru's mouth even before he thinks. Kyo nods._

"_All right, but on one condition."_

"_What?"_

"_You'll join the Japan team with me and Goro." Kyo smiles, extending his hand._

"_Deal." Beniamru shakes it, then later on that day, they meet behind an alley, making it private. _

"_Ready?" Kyo says, then Benimaru nods. They attack at the same time, Benimaru using his lightning powers, and Kyo his fire power. All in the end, Benimaru underestimates him, and loses. Benimaru had agreed to join the KOF tournament with him, and Goro, so he would…just so Kyo wouldn't tell anyone about his loss to him. Benimaru thought he would hate him for the rest of his life, but after hanging around him for a few weeks, Beni and Kyo ironically became best friends…_

"Ahh, sweet memories". I sigh, turning on the faucet all the way to the coldest level, then undress my self, and get in.

Normal POV

After showering, Benimaru was trying to decide if to sleep on Kyo's bed, since Kyo had his, or sleep with Kyo? He wouldn't care, besides, they were only friends. Benimaru decided to try Kyo's bed first, then decided it was uncomfortable, so he went to lay beside Kyo. Benimaru yawned, looking out the open window he had barely opened it, and fresh night air was coming through, making the night comfortable. Benimaru breathed in the night air, making himself comfortable on the bed. He slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking of the day ahead of them.

In the morning, Kyo awoke to see Benimaru at his side. (No wonder it was so warm during the night.) Kyo thought, liking the feel of Benimaru closely beside him. It was only 7:00 a.m., so Kyo tried to fall back to sleep, but decided to just watch Benimaru sleeping comfortably. Admiring his form of sleep, Kyo wondered if Benimaru ever thought of having a girlfriend…or perhaps a boyfriend? Kyo shook his head from that thought. (No, he'll never think this way about me…sure, we give each other friendly kisses on the cheek, he even sometimes gives me one on the lips, but however, they're just friendly, he never thinks of it as anything else.) Kyo thought, letting himself think of someone else. Benimaru suddenly moves abit, putting his hand over Kyo's stomach. Kyo only smiles, then closes his eyes, feeling comfortable at the time being to stay in bed, and sleep.

Benimaru awoke around 10:00 a.m. to find Kyo still there, close to him. Closer than any other friends ever would. Benimaru liked Kyo, but he had the superstition that Kyo only wanted him as a friend…and maybe he wasn't like him. He slowly got up, trying not to wake Kyo up from his deep sleep. He went to the bathroom, and took a shower, then brushed his teeth, and began to shave. He hated to, but he was afraid it would interfere with the morning kiss Kyo gave to him almost every morning. Kyo and him were just friends, and nothing more, but while Benimaru wanted them to be more…more than just friends. (I don't think he likes any type of guy, hehe, If he did, I would no longer be his friend, I would be his boyfriend) Benimaru thought, slowly shaving his chin, in attempt on trying not to cut him self. He usually didn't, but when he thought of those things, he daydreamed, and not realize he'd cut himself about ten times. He got out, and saw Kyo still asleep. (Boy, he must've really liked my bed.) Benimaru smirks, then goes to lay beside him. Kyo wakes from his sleep, looking at Benimaru beside him. Benimaru notices he's awake, then sits up slightly.

"Morning!" Benimaru says cheerfully, then places a kiss on his cheek. Although Kyo might've liked it better on the lips. Kyo kisses him back on the cheek.

"It's soft, did you shave?" Kyo asks, getting out of the bed.

"Yeah, you can use mine if yours isn't working." Benimaru says, staying on the bed, lying comfortably.

"Sure, I'll use yours." Kyo smiles, opening the bathroom door, stepping inside. In the bed, Benimaru sighs, looking at the ceiling. He wanted to go to sleep a little longer, but he knew Kyo was bound to wake him anyway. A few minutes later, Kyo steps out of the bathroom, rubbing his just-shaved face. Benimaru looks at him.

"Smooth?" Benimaru questions, getting up from the bed. Kyo nods, grabbing his jacket. "Why do you always wear that jacket if its hot outside?" Benimaru opens the door, and Kyo heads out, Benimaru right behind him.

"Because, I like this jacket." Kyo smirks, then asks, "Hey, where are we going anyway?"

"The mall, that's where everyone's at." Benimaru says, walking towards his car, unlocking the doors with his key control.

"Oh yeah, that's where we'll meet a lot of ladies." Kyo smirks. Kyo could've sworn he saw a look of disappointment on Benimaru's face, but maybe it was just his imagination.

"You're always thinking of that aren't you?" Benimaru turns on the car.

"So are you, but now that I remember, you're always the one who's talking about women." Kyo buckles up his seatbelt. Benimaru does the same, and drives out of the parking lot.

"Am I really?" Benimaru rubs his chin thoughtfully. Kyo nods, then smiles, thinking of something.

"I just thought of the perfect idea..." Kyo looks out the window.

"What?" Benimaru looks at him briefly. When Kyo doesn't respond, Beniamru repeats him self. "What?!"

"How about we go to a rock concert tonight, and get drunk, meet a few ladies, and see a great show." Kyo smiles to himself.

"What band is going to come?" Benimaru asks, slowing down to a red light.

"I think I heard it was going to be a band names Elliott with some other bands…I think it was Radiohead, too."

"Hey, I know those bands…but I heard they broke up a while ago." Benimaru takes out a cigarette, and lights it.

"Must be some kind of reunion." Kyo shrugs. "You know, I heard they sound alike, so that must be another reason…for the fans I guess."

"Yeah, they do kind of sound alike now that I remember." Benimaru takes a drag, then passes it to Kyo. Kyo takes it, taking off some of the ashes.

"There's also some hard-core bands, you know, like those heavy ones." Kyo takes a drag, then gives it back to him. As they near the mall, Benimaru is in a daze, thinking about the concert…if they go that is. As they step out of the car, someone greets them from far away. Kyo mutters to himself as He hears his name.

"Kyo-san!" Shingo shouts, running towards them. Benimaru smiles, then locks the car doors. "Kyo-san, I didn't think we'd meet here-oh, hi Benimaru." Shingo smiles briefly, then turns his attention back to Kyo.

"Shingo, what were you doing here?" Kyo tries to control his anger.

"Nothing, it's just that everyone's over here today, there's a big sale here in Japan, sales don't happen very often here in-"

"Okay Shingo, we get the point." Kyo runs one of his hands through his hair, walking suddenly. Benimaru and Shingo walk behind him.

"Did you hear about that rock-" Benimaru gets cut shortly by Kyo, who stops and steps on his toe slightly. Shingo turns around to greet some girls passing by. Kyo gives Benimaru a look to keep quiet about the concert. Benimaru nods.

"What were you saying, Benimaru?" Shingo asks.

"N-nothing…I uh, forgot." Benimaru scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

Shingo goes to say hi to some other girls, and Kyo takes Benimarus hand, leading him away form Shingo. Kyo finally stops when he doesn't see Shingo around anywhere.

"Why were we running?" Benimaru says out of breath.

"We wanted to go by our selves, right?" Kyo says also out of breath. Benimaru nods, looking to see if Shingo was around. "Good, lets go see if we can find something to buy." Kyo smiles slightly. Benimaru follows. They near Hot Topic, and Kyo goes in. Benimaru looks around, then clears this throat.

"Um, Kyo don't you think it's a bit odd to see us in here?" Benimaru looks around some more.

"Don't be such a wuss, lets see if we can change our style a bit so Shingo wont come near us." Kyo smirks, knowing Shingo was scared of gothic people. "Start looking around." Kyo tells Benimaru, looking at some pants. Kyo finds some black pants, and a drowning pool shirt, getting some chains along the way. He turns to see Benimaru talking to the cashier, having some black pants, a Linkin Park shirt, some chains, spiked bracelets, and some spiked earings already put in.

"Hey, Kyo you ready, because I'm about to pay. Oh, and he says we can use the bathroom to change into these clothes." Benimaru smiles. Kyo looks surprised. After they paid, Beni and Kyo head to the restroom, and change. After they come out, the cashier looks impressed.

"You two look like regular Goth people." He smiles, then Benimaru waves good bye.

"Thanks." Kyo thanks him, then catches up to Benimaru.

"Great idea Kyo, this is a great disguise." Benimaru looks at himself in the mirror near by.

Come on, Beni there's no time to admire your self in the mirror. Kyo pulls his hand, leading him to a hair salon.

"Why here?" Benimaru looks at the smiling Japanese girls whom are checking them out. They giggle to themselves, whispering to each other. Kyo and Benimaru smile at each other.

"Welcome, what would you like to do to your hair today?" One of them asks, her smile matching Benimaru's.

"Just a bit more gelled, please." Kyo smirks, sitting down in the chair beside Benimaru's. They nod, then get the gel and combs. After a few minutes, they're done, and Benimaru, once again, looking at himself in the mirror.

"This style of spiked hair matches my gothic look, thank you ladies." Benimaru winks, kissing all of their hands. One of them nearly fainting. Kyo shakes his head, then thanks them, taking out his wallet, giving them the 20 dollars. One of the girls come towards him without warning, kissing Kyo full on the lips. She parts it, giggling, and blushing behind of the girls. Kyo smiles, winking at them. Benimaru is already waiting outside, smiling at him.

"She kissed you, way to go!" Benimaru clasps his hand on Kyo's shoulder.

"Thanks." Kyo looks around. Hey, lets go get some pizza. Kyo heads to the pizza place…the pizza was expensive, but Benimaru had the money.

"I'll go order." Benimaru says as Kyo sits down on one of the tables. As Benimaru goes to order, Kyo looks straight ahead of him, for a moment, seeing a shadow, and evil one. He strains to look closer, his eyes widen once he sees who it is.

"A clone…" Kyo says under his breath, getting up slightly. Benimaru comes with the pizza just before Kyo can chase after the clone. Kyo turns to look at Benimaru, then back, but sees nothing. "Damn…" Kyo once again says under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Benimaru asks, putting a hand on his shoulder, turning Kyo around to face him.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something." Kyo sits down again, looking blankly at the pizza.

"You thought it was one of those girls chasing after you, didn't you?" Benimaru chuckles, getting a slice of pizza, then taking a bite.

"Yeah." Kyo smiles slightly. (Why was he here? I thought all the clones had been destroyed! Damn…this better not be some kind of ambush.) Kyo sorts through his thoughts, taking a slice of pizza in his hand.

After they ate, Kyo headed to the bathroom, telling Benimaru to go buy a pack of gum from the candy store nearby. Inside the bathroom, Kyo thought he would never get a moments peace with there being clones still running around, and his sworn enemy, Iori. His fist punching the wall, then his forehead against it. Suddenly, a hand clasps on to Kyo shoulder, and Kyo turns around, punching the intruder whom came into the stall. However, he intercepts it, Kyo looking in shock.

"Wow, what's wrong with you?" Benimaru says smiling slightly. "Did I make you mad?" Benimaru questions, whispering slightly, handing him the pack of gum. Kyo takes it, looking away.

"No, I just thought you were someone else, who wouldn't? With you bursting in the bathroom stall." Kyo smiles, trying to lighten his own mood.

"Sorry." Benimaru smiles sheepishly.

"Come on, lets go home." Kyo yawns slightly, getting out of the stall, Benimaru right behind him.

In the car, Kyo leans his head back onto the seat, closing his eyes for a while.

"It's 5:24, are we going to go the concert later on?" Benimaru asks, accelerating the car to 70 mph.

"Yeah, but lets go shower, and maybe sleep some." Kyo puts his hands on the back of his head, relaxed even though Benimaru was really speeding in an area of 45 mph.

A few minutes later, Kyo awakes on Benimaru's bed, shivering. The room was cold. (How did I get here?) Kyo looks around, Benimaru in the shower. Suddenly, Benimaru comes out, drying his hair, singing a song he made up on his own, his talented voice sounding like someone from a rock band, but Kyo can't think of the name at the moment.

"As the sun goes down, I hear your voice, so soft it's killing me,…so just stay away, until I can get my life back again, so I say!, Just turn away from me, and let go!" Benimaru smiles, seeing Kyo up and having listened to his singing.

"Good, but your not the kind of talent we're looking for, we're looking for POP stars, not ROCK stars." Kyo makes his voice with an accent sounding like Simon on American idol.

Benimaru gives him the finger, then lays beside him on the bed.

"Your turn." Benimaru points at the bathroom.

Kyo groans, but gets up, heading for his suitcase full of boxers and socks.

"They're already in the bathroom, I picked them out." Benimaru says, his glaze locked onto Kyo's eyes.

"Thanks, Femmy." Kyo laughs shutting the door just in time to block an in-coming shoe with the door.

At the concert, the last tickets are being sold, and luckily, Beni and Kyo buy before the people, who had almost raced them to the ticket booths. The first bands to play are heavy ones. Kyo and Benimaru don't know them, but still jump to the beat, the people crowding them increasingly. Kyo and Benimaru start their own mosh pit, pushing each other, until, obviously, the first one to fall would be Benimaru. Kyo picks him up, smiling. Benimaru doesn't mind, and they continue to enjoy the show. When the band heads off stage, Beni and Kyo go to the concession stand, buy cold water, and a hamburger. They go to sit in the stands near by, and eat.

"Which band do you think is going to come on first?" Benimaru says through gulps of water.

"Don't know, they say only two more bands, and that's probably Elliott, and Radiohead." Kyo finishes the rest of his hamburger. As the band starts to tune the guitars, Kyo gets up, signaling Benimaru to follow. They're at the front, waiting for the band to come out. Countless seconds, and people yelling for the start of the band, the band finally comes out. It's Elliott. Usual to find that the best is always for last. If Elliott were greatly known, they might've stayed a band for a couple more years, but the record company wasn't known as much, not like Warner Brothers, or Epic. Elliott starts off with a song called Calvary Song. Kyo doesn't know the band, but likes it, people singing along, some just standing, listening to them play. After a few songs more, they sing a more hyped up song called Waiting While Under Paralysis, then Lie Close. The final song ending with Speed of Film.

"Thank you! Are you ready for Radiohead next?" Chris, vocalist/guitarist says, then the crowd answers yes! "All right then, just stick around, and again we're called Elliott, this is just a reunion, so if you want to hear more, buy one of our albums on the net, thanks!" The band heads off, then Benimaru and Kyo take another rest. Radiohead goes on, and the crowd forms again, comparing on how alike Elliott sound to Radiohead. After the show, Benimaru and Kyo head to the car, sleepily, and tiredly. At the apartment, Kyo lays on his bed, falling to sleep almost instantly. Benimaru smiles at Kyo's actions, then takes off Kyo's shoes, heading to his own bed, and slowly falling to sleep, knowing they would be sore tomorrow…from the concert of course.

In the morning, Kyo awoke to the sound of an alarm clock blazing almost beside his ear. Benimaru sitting up in bed slightly, waking at the noise as well. Kyo turns it off, rubbing his eyes, lying back down in his bed, yawning. He felt sore, and tired, almost as if he hadn't slept at all.

"School, come on Kyo, get dressed." Benimaru yawns, rubbing his eyes while he goes into the restroom. Kyo had already forgotten he even had school.

As Benimaru drives to school, Kyo tries to sleep a bit while they get there. (Damn…I shouldn't have gone to that concert…) Kyo rubs his forehead slightly, looking out when Benimaru turns off the car.

"We're here already?" Kyo groans, seeing Shingo looking for him…as always. Benimaru smiles slightly, getting out.

"Come on Kyo, get out of that mood, will you?" Benimaru slaps his hand on Kyo's thigh slightly while Kyo is still inside the car. Kyo gets out, yawning again. They head to first period, still sleepy. Kyo looks behind him, seeing Benimaru sound asleep, the teacher working at his desk. (If he can sleep, so can I.) Kyo smirks, laying his head down on the table. (Just for a while, he won't catch us.) Kyo drifts off to sleep…and this is only first period.

Moments later, Kyo hears a big bang on his table, other students laughing. Benimaru sits up quickly, Kyo doing the same.

"Wake up, Kyo-san!" Shingo says, heading out. Shingo slaps Benimaru's shoulder on the way out. Class was over. Kyo realizes they slept through a whole class period.

"Come on, Beni, let's go." Kyo stretches a bit, yawning. Benimaru rubs his eyes, and follows Kyo to second period.

Near the end of school, as Benimaru's waiting outside the bathroom, Kyo's inside, washing his hands when suddenly, some one grabs him from behind, covering his mouth, holding his hands tightly at his sides.

The attack will come soon, you hear me, soon. The voice whispers, then the next thing Kyo knows, is that he's on the ground, with Benimaru leaning over him with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay, Kyo?" Benimaru helps lift him up.

"Yeah,…I must've fallen asleep again." Kyo smiles…a fake smile, but Benimaru doesn't notice. Benimaru sighs in relieve, feeling Kyo's forehead. "Beni, there's nothing wrong with me, come on, lets go home and sleep." Kyo takes Benimaru's hand off his forehead.

"All right, lets go." Benimaru smiles, getting his keys out of his pocket. On the ride home, Kyo looks out the window cautiously, still thinking about the threat he had received in the bathroom earlier. Suddenly, Benimaru slams on the brakes, causing Kyo to snap out of his thoughts.

"Shingo!" Benimaru sounds angry, but then scared at what had just happened.

"Kyo-san, your apartment room is on fire, and there's a cleaning lady trapped in there!" Shingo waves his arms about wildly.

"What?!" Benimaru and Kyo say at the same time.

"She's so pretty, the fire rescuers can't go up there, Kyo you've got to help!" Shingo is already out of breath.

"Get in!" Kyo says, then orders Benimaru. Drive fast, we've gotta save her. Benimaru nods, then accelerates the car after Shingo gets in.

At the site, their room is blazing with smoke, a woman screaming for help. Kyo gets out, Benimaru right behind him. (This is all my damn fault…if only I could destroy myself, there wouldn't be anymore trouble) Kyo looks back at Benimaru and Shingo. Without a warning, Kyo runs toward the building, Benimaru's quick actions let him catch up to Kyo, holding him by the hand.

"No, Kyo, it's too dangerous." Benimaru tries to pull him away while Kyo tries to discard Benimaru's hand from his own to save the girl.

"Someone has to! Let me go!" Kyo tries to get free, but Benimaru holds him by the waist now, trying to drag him away.

"Let go!" Kyo gives Benimaru a punch to the face without second thought, and Benimaru falls backward, blood flowing from his nose. Benimaru looks up at him with surprise, wiping the blood. "It's my fault she's stuck there, I have to!" Kyo says before going in. Shingo helps Benimaru up, then in a split second, Benimaru goes in after Kyo.

"Benimaru, not you too!" Shingo attempts to go in, but goes back to watch. ( I'll help if they carry the lady out…Yeah! That's right, that's what I'll do.) Shingo watches with the crowd as the fire fighters try to water the fire down, the fire that is growing more rapidly by the minute.

Inside the burning building that once used to be their apartment, Kyo tries to find his way through to the room he and Benimaru shared. Finally spotting it, Kyo breaks down the door, the woman on the floor, going uncautious. Kyo bends down to get her when someone hits him in the head, causing him to fall on her, his vision going blur. Evil laughing, and that voice again.

"You're going to die…Kyo Kusanagi.": Kyo tries to keep awake, blood flowing onto his eyes. Kyo gets up, finding the figure still there. Kyo punches at it, the figure intercepts his punch, crushing his hand in his. There's suddenly two of them, only the other is one of his clones. He suddenly realizes that the other one was Iori.

"Iori you bastard!" Kyo tries to get his hand free from Iori's grip. Then, there's another voice calling Kyo's name. Kyo's eyes go wide. (Benimaru, that idiot!) Iori lets go, then goes after Benimaru. No! Kyo tries to go after Iori, but his clone blocks the way.

Benimaru is trying to search for Kyo, then he sees a figure, too big to be Kyo. The figure moves quickly at his side, Benimaru feeling pain in his stomach. He feels something flowing from his hands, he looks at his hands. Blood. He realizes that the person has slashed him with something. Coughing, he tries to attack the figure, but misses. He feels hands go around his mouth, an evil voice whispering to him.

"You stupid little fag…you don't stand a chance against me! You're going to die with your beloved Kyo!" The figure says, throwing him into the wall, the fire burning his back, a scream of agony heard from the room where Kyo is at.

"Beni!" Kyo attacks the clone, sending him back into the fire. Kyo goes to get the woman, then heads out, looking for them. He sees Iori standing over Benimaru, kicking him. Kyo goes out, running to the fire fighters. "Here!" Kyo gives the woman to them, heading back in.

"Wait son, you can't go back in there!" The fire fighter screams at him, then Kyo turns around.

"I have to! He's my friend, I can't just leave him in there!" Kyo heads back inside, looking for Benimaru and Iori. Iori now has Benimaru above him, ready to throw him out the window, blood flowing from Benimaru's mouth, deep cuts almost everywhere on his body. "Iori! Let him go, I'm the one you want!" Kyo shouts as Iori prepares to throw him out, people outside screaming, seeing Iori about to throw Benimaru out.

"You'll suffer a lot more pain if he dies,… I have found that you're very attached to him…or is it that he's attached to you?" Iori looks up at Benimaru as Benimaru shocks him with whatever he can. "Ha! You pathetic fool…it tickles." Iori smirks, then begins to throw him.

"No!!" Kyo runs, attempting to save him. He tackles, closing his eyes, feeling himself falling, but onto what? The ground below, of the apartment room floor? Someone gives out a loud scream, the other part of the window breaking, Kyo sees a figure about to fall, then grabs it.(…is it Iori? Did Benimaru already fall? No, he couldn't have, he couldn't…)

To be continued…


	2. Final encounter?

Okay, here's the second and last chapter!! Read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own!! Haven't I already discussed it in the first chapter!?

Kyo gets up onto his knees, looking at the fallen figure below. He gasps, looking away. Blood splattered onto the ground, people circling the dead figure below. He turns around, slumping the rescued figure onto his shoulders, heading out. As he heads out, a burnt figure steps out of the fire attacking him. The clone. Kyo drops the person from his shoulders, attacking the clone. (I don't have time for this.) Kyo pushes him away, knocking him down, the clone falls uncautious. Kyo then again picks up the figure, heading out quickly, the apartment building about to collapse. Shingo runs to his side, helping Kyo drag the person further away from the almost collapsing building.

"Way to go, Kyo! You saved him!" Shingo congratulates him. The people that were once crowded around the other figure are now around Kyo and Benimaru. Kyo looks back at where Iori lay dead, but there's nothing there. Kyo's eyes widen, then he tries to get his attention back to Benimaru.

"Beni…Beni, wake up." Kyo says as the paramedics come to get Benimaru. They put him on a stretcher, and put on the oxygen mask. Benimaru opens his eyes slightly, then looks around. It's all right, Beni, its all over. Kyo grabs hold of Benimaru's hand, and squeezes it slightly. Benimaru closes his eyes, then the paramedics take him in the ambulance truck to the Hospital. Kyo goes to Beni's car, Shingo right behind him. Kyo finds the extra keys below the car seat, and starts is up.

At the Hospital, Kyo and Shingo wait impatiently in the waiting room for they can visit Benimaru. After what seemed like hours, the doctor came out, signaling them to follow him. They come to a stop at room 146. The doctor gestured them to go on in then leaves to go in the room next to it.

"Go in." Kyo tells Shingo.

"Why can't we go in together?" Shingo looks back at Kyo.

"Because it says only one at a time!" Kyo pushes him in. A few minutes later, Shingo comes out, and Kyo goes in. Benimaru looks up from the book he's reading, then smiles.

"Hey, Beni!" Kyo goes over to him, slapping his arm. Benimaru winces slightly. "Sorry." Kyo smiles sheepishly.

"That's okay, I wouldn't be here with a couple of bruises, cuts and burns if it wasn't for you." Benimaru smiles. Kyo smiles back, sitting in the chair beside the bed. "Are you all right, Kyo?" Benimaru asks, trying to sit up slightly.

"No, don't." Kyo says, leaning forward slightly. "Anyway, why did you come after me?" Kyo asks, taking the book away from him.

"I thought you would need help…but I guess I made more trouble, huh?" Benimaru looks away sheepishly. "I guess I am just a stupid, weak fag…like Iori said." Benimaru looks at the wall when he speaks.

"No, don't say that." Kyo gets up. Listen, if you were so weak, then why did I have to punch you in order for you to let go. Kyo smirks.

"I guess you're right." Benimaru sits up a bit, then looks at the doorway when the doctor comes in.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asks, checking the chart.

Better." Benimaru looks back at Kyo.

"Now this will hurt a bit." The doctor puts in the needle. Benimaru doesn't even wince, his eyes are drooping slightly. "Go on out now, he needs his rest."

"I'll head out in a minute." Kyo says as the doctor heads out of the room. The doctor nods, closing the door. (Iori's still out there…I can't afford to let anyone else get hurt because of me.) Kyo stares at Benimaru.

"Beni…I'll be going away for a while…see you." Kyo whispers slightly, heading out the room. As soon as Kyo gets to a pay phone, he gets some of the money Benimaru had in the car, and buys a ticket to go to America. (He won't find me there.) Kyo sorts through his thoughts on the airplane. Kyo gets off the plane and smiles. I finally get to go to America. Kyo says under his breath. All those pretty girls. Kyo says as one passes by. He checks in a motel, then goes out.

Kyo's POV

Here I am, in America, and…and Benimaru isn't here with me. I drop my glaze away from the big buildings. Speaking of Beni, his birthday is tomorrow…I better call his cell phone and tell him. He must be worried. I look around. Damn…I've never been to America before. I'm in New York, right? At least I know English…if it wasn't for Beni, I would still be fumbling with the English. Although I don't have that accent sounds like I knew English ever since I learned how to talk.

"Excuse me, where are the (Is it telephones or payphones?)…pay phones?" I ask a woman near by.

"Did you check in a motel already?" She asks me. I nod, and she answers, "Well, why don't you go to the motel, then you won't have to pay anything." She smiles, then I thank her, running toward the motel again. I stare at the phone…no, I don't want to call yet. Tomorrow will be better. I suddenly feel sleepy…too sleepy to even keep my eyes open…

Benimaru's POV

When did Kyo leave? I remember the doctor injecting something, then…darkness. I sit up, looking around just to make sure my mind's not playing games on me. No one there. I wonder where he is. I get up, painfully walking to the restroom. I look at my self in the mirror, and it looks like I got beat up…in a big fight. It was kind of like that now that I remember. I've gotta get out of here. I look for my clothes, but they're…burned. I need to get out of this place, I have to look for Kyo…I have a bad feeling something's wrong. I get out in the hospital clothes, and run, even if people are looking at me weird. I find the car, parked at the park, and look under the seat. Whew, the keys are still there. I start it up, and search for my money. I take some money out, and stop by my favorite clothing store, and change into the clothes there. I need somewhere to stay…but where? I look at my car, and it seems to want to give me a good place to live in, for now. I sleep inside my car, and wait for dawn to come…then I'll get up.

Normal POV

Kyo opens his eyes to the morning day light, and remembers Benimaru's birthday is today. Kyo quickly dials Benimaru's cell phone number, nervously waiting to see if he's alright.

"Hello?" Benimaru's hoarse voice answers.

"Beni…how are you feeling?" Kyo asks, smiling to himself.

"W-who- Oh my Kami, Kyo, where are you at?!" Benimaru is fully awake now.

"Relax, Beni, I'm okay,…anyway, I just called to tell you happy birthday…I'm sorry I don't have anything to give you, or the fact that I can't be there with you, but…happy birthday, Beni…bye." Kyo hangs up, with Beni on the other line, silent. Benimaru puts down the cell phone, looking at a house near by. He hadn't even remembered it was his own birthday today. Benimaru takes off, looking for Kyo. But where could he be? In the alleys, Benimaru looks for his friend, but no use. As he's heading back, figures surround him, red eyes glowing from the masks.

"RaiJinKen!" Benimaru uses his Thunder fist, attacking one of the masked attackers. One elbows him on the back, making him fall on to the floor. Benimaru jumps up, then feels a punch to his face. He keeps his eye on one, attacking him from behind.

"Shinkuu KataTeGoma!" Benimaru yells, then leaves his attcker on the floor…or at least one of his attackers on the floor. Suddenly, out of the shadows, Iori comes out, using his quick movements, almost cobra like, grabbing Benimaru by the neck, forcing him into the wall, blood comes out of Benimaru's mouth from the impact.

"He, he…I caught you…Nikaido." Iori pushes Benimaru into the wall even harder. The attackers take off their masks, revealing-

"Kyo!" Benimaru gasps.(They all have Kyo's face…clones). Benimaru's thoughts are then interrupted by Iori, who pushes him, yet even further into the wall, more blood flowing from his mouth. "AHHH!" Benimaru screams, trying to get free from Iori's grasp. (Is this my time to die?) Benimaru's eyes go wide as he finds himself unable to breathe. Suddenly, Iori lets go, dropping him to the floor. Benimaru is gasping, and coughing unable to catch his breath.

"You little bitch!" Iori kicks Benimaru's stomach, then looks at his hand…it was bleeding. (But why?) Iori clenches his hand, more blood begins to flow from it. "You little bitch…" Iori smiles. "You must be pretty strong to actually shock some one, and let the electricity go through the skin. Hn." Iori looks at Benimaru, who's on the floor, glaring at him. "I guess I was wrong about you." Iori extends his hand to grab him, but Benimaru shocks him, his eyes turn white, lightning exploding everywhere. Iori smirks, then snaps his fingers.

"Hold him." Iori orders, then takes out a device.

"No…no, you can't do this, NO!!" Benimaru screams as the device is injected in him…then his mind goes blank.

Meanwhile, Kyo is at a fast food restaurant, waiting for his order to be ready.

"Your order sir!" A girl holds out Kyo's take out.

"Thanks." Kyo smiles, walking out. The girl fainted right after Kyo exited the restaurant. Kyo is at his motel room again, eating the rest of his hamburger. He would've preferred pizza, but it was too far away…and it was-

"Hot!" Kyo exclaimed after touching his leather jacket he had been wearing. Damn American weather…Kyo grumbles, then hears a knock at the door. He opens it to reveal the room service man.

Did you need anything? He asks,(oh great, now they ask me) Kyo shakes his head.

"No…I just ate." Kyo shuts the door, falling on his bed(more like collapsing) then falls to sleep again.

"Go to New York…and kill Kyo." Iori smirks, looking at the bowed figure below him.

"Yes sir…I'll do as you say." Benimaru looks up at Iori, and Iori laughs, and Benimaru's stare is serious, his eyes like fire. (I'll kill you Kyo- No, wait, what am I thinking?!) Benimaru looks at Iori.

"Remember, Nikaido…he's the one who left you alone in that hospital…and you know it's the right thing to do…to get revenge on him." Iori clasps his large hand on Benimaru's shoulder, and Benimaru drops his glaze.

"Yes sir."

"Good, now go…I'll be right behind you." Iori pushes him slightly, and Benimaru heads out of the airport restroom, and shocks the guards guarding the entrance to the airplane. Benimaru looks over his glasses, signaling Iori and two clones to go in. Inside the airplane, Benimaru's mind wonders, thinking about Kyo…and of what he had to do. ( I'll make him suffer for awhile…then I'll kill him-) Benimaru winces as something at the back of his neck makes him feel pain…but it migrates to his head, causing him a headache.

"Remember the plan Nikaido…act friendly…then surprise him by shocking him to death." Iori whispers slightly, laughing at his own evilness.(yes Kyo…your own friend will kill you…and it's so unpredictable, because you wont be expecting it.) Iori laughs, crushing the glass cup in his hand.

In the morning, Kyo hears a knock at the door, and gets up to answer it. (It better not be that room service again…) Kyo grumbles, then as he opens the door, he gasps.

"Beni! What are you doing here?" Kyo lets him in. Benimaru smiles, fixing his glaze into Kyo's eyes. Kyo looks away, then Benimaru sits down.

"I came to see how you were doing." Benimaru fingers the knife nearby.

"How did you find out I was over here?" Kyo sits on the bed.

"I traced your number…how else was I to know?" Benimaru says, lifting the knife up, then throwing it in Kyo's direction. Kyo's eyes go wide. It is penetrated into the wall, Kyo looking at the spider legs twitching from the side of the knife.

"W-what-how did you do that?" Kyo stammers slightly. This wasn't like Benimaru…he wouldn't know how to throw a knife like that…and besides, the attitude wasn't like Benimaru at all.

"There are things about me you haven't discovered from me yet…even if it's been eleven years." Benimaru laughs slightly, going over to him, taking out the knife. "It almost bit you, Kyo, what was I suppost to do?" He smiles again, throwing the knife aside. Benimaru straddles him, then kisses him softly, licking Kyo's upper lip. Kyo realizes what's going on, then pushes Benimaru away, knocking him off onto the floor.

"You're not Benimaru…who are you?" Kyo gets up, taking Benimaru by the shirt. "Answer me!" Kyo yells, then Benimaru laughs, almost hysterically. Kyo lets go of him, realizing that his eyes aren't the same, they're…evil. Benimaru shocks him, and Kyo falls back, feeling weak. (It looks like Benimaru's gotten stronger somehow….) Kyo holds his arm, it's gone numb. (My left hand isn't going to be enough…I need both of my hands…but this can't be Benimaru, can it?) Benimaru jumps, using his Thunder Fist, but Kyo dodges it just in time.

"Arghh! You can't escape!" Benimaru yells, throwing Kyo into the wall. Kyo slides down, too weak to defend himself. Kyo looks up at Benimaru and notices blood flowing down from Benimaru's neck. He sees a flashing light. (That's it!) Kyo trips Benimaru, holding his hands together, and yanks the device out of Benimaru's neck. Benimaru screams out in pain, then falls to the ground. Kyo steps on the device, looking around. (Iori…he did this…) Kyo's teeth are clenched tightly. Suddenly, Kyo falls down, and Benimaru smirks. (What? The control over his mind should've been over already!) Kyo kicks Benimaru, but Benimaru intercepts the kick, shocking him.

"Ahh!" Kyo shouts in pain as he feels the pain grow more intense. He looks at his leg…it's bleeding. (this can't be Benimaru, it just can't.) Kyo kicks Benimaru in the face with his other leg. Kyo grabs his leg, the pain is too intense. (If Benimaru can do this to my leg…that means…he can kill me, and that's exactly what Iori wants him to do.)

"Beni, Beni listen, this isn't you, you have to fight against it!" Kyo tries to talk to Benimaru. Benimaru smirks, walking slowly toward him.

"I'm sorry, Kyo…but this is me…You took my place in the tournaments…you took my glory…this is my chance to finally defeat you!" Benimaru laughs, shocking his other arm. Benimaru grabs his shirt, and prepares to shock him. Suddenly, Benimaru shouts, holding his head, stepping back, shaking his head. He falls to his knees, shouting. The next thing Kyo notices is, that Benimaru is on the ground, very still.

"Beni?…Beni, wake up." Kyo drags his body over to him. Benimaru groans, looking up at Kyo.

"Kyo? What am I doing-what happened here?" Benimaru looks at his surroundings. "The sofa is torn, it looks like someone had a very big fight in here." Benimaru looks at Kyo when he starts laughing.

"I'm afraid you did this, Beni…But lets not talk about it now." Kyo laughs again. (Now this is more like the Benimaru I know.) "Let's get out of here, help me up." Kyo extends his hand, and Benimaru helps him up.

"Kami, Kyo, did I hurt you?" Benimaru looks at his leg, then remembers when he shocked Iori. "Kyo, did I?" Benimaru feels the back of his neck, wincing. " I'm sorry…I-"

"No, it's all right, you were under control." Kyo wraps his leg, then they head off. (Iori…I'll get you sooner or later, and this time I'll make sure you die…) An evil smile forms at Kyo's mouth…I'll make sure of it.

Kyo and Benimaru run, they head to the alley nearby, and suddenly, Benimaru falls to the floor, and Kyo stops to help him up.

"Come on, Beni, there's no time to rest, lets go!" Kyo picks him up, and they're running again. Iori is chasing behind them, fire blazing close behind them. (Keep running, Kyo…I'll catch you eventually…) Iori smirks, jumping on top of a speeding car. Kyo looks back and sees nothing. He stops, looking around some more. Benimaru stops right beside him, out of breath. Benimaru's hands go to his head again, pain is getting too much of a problem.

"Beni, what's wrong?" Kyo places his had on his shoulder.

"Nothing, just a headache." Benimaru sits down on a box nearby. Kyo's eyes go wide as he feels some ones hands go over his mouth, and he's swept away. Benimaru turns to the action, and runs after Iori holding Kyo.

"Kyo!" Benimaru yells, trying to run faster, and not lose where they're going. Iori stops at an abandoned warehouse, and looks back to see if anyone is looking. Benimaru quickly hides behind a building nearby, watching as Iori enters the warehouse with Kyo struggling in his arms. (I've gotta find a way in there.) Benimaru looks up at a broken window, and runs toward the warehouse. Benimaru jumps up, catching the edge of the window, the broken glass cutting through his skin, but Benimru holds on, pulling himself up, and into the warehouse. Kyo clones surround the enterence to the main room. (Must be where Kyo and Iori are.) Benimaru looks up. Maybe I can trick one of those clones to come over here, and I'll beat them up.) Benimaru climbs up onto one of the rails, and drops some broken glass to get the clones attention.

"What was that?" One of the clones turn around.

"Go check it out." Another says, going in the room. The clone goes to the spot, and looks around. Benimaru lets himself drop on top of the clone, the clone struggles underneath Benimaru's grip. Finally, the clone elbows Benimaru in the stomach, making him let go.

"You…" The clone smirks, getting Benimaru's hands, twisting them behind his back.

"Arrgg." Benimaru struggles to get free from his grasp. "Let go, you clone!" Benimaru yells as the clone makes Benimaru's feet buckle below him. Now Benimaru is on his knees, and the clone is pulling his hair back with his other hand.

"Time to burn you, Beni." The clone half smiles, his hands turning into fire, burning Benimaru's palms.

"Aghh!" Benimaru yells, then more clones come out to meet him.

Iori says to let him take care of this loser. The other clone says, helping Kyo-2 drag Benimaru into the room. Iori smirks as Benimaru comes in kicking and screaming, trying to get free from the clones grasp.

"Nice of you to join us…Nikaido." Iori turns back to Kyo, who's badly beaten on the floor. Iori kicks him, sending Kyo up a few inches into the air.

"No! Leave him alone!" Benimaru yells, but only gets punched in the stomach by one of the clones.

"Quiet him down…we want Kyo to have a peaceful death…now don't we?" Iori's fist blazes with purple flame, ready finish Kyo off.

"Don't do it…finish me instead." Benimaru's glaze drops down to where Kyo is at.

"Good idea…I was planning to do that…he, he…narcissists go first." Iori punches Benimaru, sending him into the wall. Before Benimaru can get up, Iori is holding him by the neck again, but this time, Iori twists one of Benimaru's arms, making Benimaru feel extreme pain.

"NYWAA!" Benimaru screams in pain as Iori twists it even more. "NO!" Benimaru tries to free himself, but the resistance of his arm goes, and everyone hears a snap…a loud one, then Benimaru's scream of even more agony filling the air. Iori lets him drop to the floor, useless, and weak. Benimaru clutches his arm, tears flowing from his cheek, and onto the floor. Iori suddenly grabs one of Benimaru's legs, and throws him along side Kyo. Kyo is uncautious, blood over the floor where he's laying. Iori then grabs Benimaru's hair, pulling it backwards. Then he punches Benimaru in the face with force. (could this be the end for me, for Kyo? It can't be…I'm in so much pain right now, just go ahead and kill me…just do it…)

To be continued…

Actually, let's just continue this thing, so read on!!-

"Hahahahaha!" Iori laughs, coming closer to them. " Once you two are out of my way…I can finally get free of that family tradition, because there will be no more Kusanagi's left…Nikaido…I really didn't want to kill you, but you interfered too much, you'd blab onto the police." Iori steps on Benimaru's broken arm, making Benimaru gasp, he can feel more bones breaking. "Had enough pain, Nikaido?" Iori pulls Benimaru up by his hair. Benimaru winces, getting up.

"I'll let you do the killing." Iori gives Benimaru the gun. Benimaru points it to him. "Hn. Go ahead…shoot. You'll still be killing someone." Iori spills out the truth. Benimru lowers the gun, and Iori grabs Benimaru by the shoulders, sitting him in a chair. Benimaru clutches his arm, letting the gun drop.

"If you won't do it, I will." Iori turns back to where Kyo lay, but he isn't there anymore. The clones are all dead. (But how?!) Iori turns around, and gets kicked in the face. He stumbles back, wiping the blood from his nose. Kyo has the gun, he shoots Iori on both legs, and an arm before all the bullets are out. There were only three bullets in it.

"Argh, you bastard!" Iori yells, looking up at him.

Kyo smiles, then kicks him in the face again, this time, knocking Iori into uncautiousness. Kyo limps over to Benimaru in the chair, and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"You all right?" Kyo smiles at him. Benimaru smiles back.

"Yeah, I just have a broken arm." Benimaru answers wincing slightly. Kyo laughs, helping Benimaru up.

"Come on, lets go home." Kyo throws the gun down as the police arrive. But Kyo and Benimaru don't stay, they let the police handle the rest.

"Home? What home? Iori burned it down, remember! And besides, I need a doctor…"Benimaru mutters slightly, and Kyo smiles. Not only because Benimaru was his self again, but because Iori would finally end up in jail. Kyo could almost scream at the top of his lungs, but dared not to. Kyo sighs.

"Come on, we'll find another one, lets go to the hospital, I'm sure they'll have to pop that bone into place once we get there." Kyo wraps Benimaru's arm with a piece of his torn shirt.

"Pop it back together?" Benimaru stops in his tracks. Kyo laughs, turning around.

"Come on, you want it to be normal again?" Benimaru nods. "Okay then, lets go." Kyo puts his hand on his shoulder again. "And thank you, Beni…if it wasn't for you, I'd be dead…thanks, you're the best friend anyone could have." Kyo hugs him, for a moment forgetting about the broken arm, squeezing him.

"Um, Kyo-my arm!" Benimaru winces, and Kyo lets go.

"Sorry." Kyo smiles sheepishly.

"S'all right…and your welcome…it was really nothing. You did the same for me, didn't you?" Benimaru walks in with him into the hospital.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Kyo looks at the nurses heading towards them. "I guess we did…"

End…?

Wehehell! So, what did you guys think? I know, it really wasn't Kyo/Beni, but I'm planning to make a sequel to this. Anyway, tell me what you thought about this, and if I should do a sequel to it! Please review!!


End file.
